Dois-je le rejoindre ?
by 19mikaelson73
Summary: Après la remise des diplômes, Caroline passe la nuit avec Klaus. En toute amitié. Suite au nombreuse conversation qu'ils ont eu, elle ne sait où se placée... Doit-elle le rejoindre ou non.


Chapitre 1 : La Nouvelles-Orléans.

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Comment en suis-je arrivé à essayer de retrouver Klaus dans ce bar? Qu'est ce qui à changer cette nuit-là ?

La nuit de la remise des diplômes, j'y pense chaque nuit. Il m'a proposé de le rejoindre, pourtant il a dit qu'il savait que je refuserai, il a donc accepté de libérer Tyler. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Plus j'y pense, plus je deviens folle. Bien sûr que je ne voulais pas le rejoindre, pourtant ma partie humaine me disait le contraire.

« Caroline, regarde les choses en face. Où est Tyler ? Est-il seulement venu te voir durant la remise des diplômes. Il aurait pu passer le soir chez toi, en coup de vent. Mais il n'en a rien fait. Rien. Pas une carte, pas un message, pas un appel. Qu'a dit Klaus déjà ? Qu'il était en chemin déjà avant de recevoir ta carte. Alors ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant que Tyler est libre. Réessayer de l'appeler ? C'est inutile, tu l'as déjà appelé des centaines de fois, laissé des centaines de messages. A-t-il seulement essayé de te rappeler ? Pourtant il sait qu'il est libre de venir te voir, et il n'est pas passé. Pas une seule fois durant les vacances. Klaus t'a appelé lui. Il t'a même laissé des billets pour le rejoindre. Que vas-tu faire ? Ce baiser qu'il ta déposer sur les lèvres, tu ne la pas repousser. Il était tendre, sincère, réel. As-tu seulement déjà vu Klaus aussi fébrile ? Aussi, sensible. Réfléchis Caroline, tu as encore le temps de le rejoindre. »

Je me rappelle très bien de cette nuit-là. Après le baiser qu'il m'a déposé nous sommes rentrés chez moi, il tenait à passer la nuit à mes côtés au cas où les sorcières reviendrait. Nous avions parlé de tout, de rien. Il n'était pas question une seule fois de notre possible relation. Nous avions parlé de ce que je comptais faire après l'université, de mes rêves, mes ambitions. Plus la soirée avançait, plus nos conversations s'approfondissaient.

La fatigue de plusieurs jours de non sommeil m'on rattrapé cette nuit-là, si bien que je ne me souviens plus trop bien de la fin de soirée. Nous parlions assis sur mon lit, comme deux collégiens qui se retrouvent après de longues semaines de séparation. Nous riions, mangions, parlions de tout et de rien. Comme si tout les problèmes, tout les morts étaient derrière nous. Je me sentais si bien que je ne pensais plus à Silas, Stefan, Bonnie. Tyler… Plus rien ne comptais.

Il me racontait ses voyages, ce qu'il avait vu, vécu. J'étais tellement absorbée par ses histoires. Je me suis prise à penser que j'aurais aimé vivre ça avec lui. Pensée que j'ai essayé le plus vite possible de cacher.

La soirée avançait, il commençait à me parler des deux fois où il aurait voulu mourir, voulu redevenir humain. Plus la nuit devenait sombre, plus je redécouvrais Klaus. Je découvrais le Klaus sensible, fébrile. Le Klaus humain. Et cela me plaisait, je voyais alors que tous ses actes n'étais en fait qu'un moyen de cacher toute cette souffrance. La souffrance d'un enfant non désiré, battu, mal aimé. Seul. Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes quand il me racontait ces peines, je me souviens m'être endormie sur le récit de son voyage à Londres.

Le lendemain je m'étais réveillée sur son torse, ce qui m'avait permis de le regarder plus attentivement, sans ressentir la moindre gène. Mon regard voyageait. Il avait l'air reposé, paisible, calme. Heureux… Je ne voyais pas la moindre lueur de tristesse que j'avais pu apercevoir la veille. Mes yeux s'attardaient sur sa bouche. La même bouche qui m'avait embrassé la veille. La même bouche qui m'avait dit les plus belles promesses, les plus belles histoires. La même bouche qui a mordue tant de personnes. Celle qui m'avait mordue moi aussi. Repensent à tout ça, je m'étais recouchée sur son torse, comme si je dormais depuis le début quand il s'est réveillé. Nous ne dormions plus, pourtant nous faisions semblant de peur de réveiller l'autre, de peur que l'autre ne s'en aille. De peur d'être séparé.

Depuis cette nuit-là, il m'était impossible de pensé à autre chose qu'au choix que je devrais prendre. Les vacances passèrent lentement. La rentré à l'université avec Elena avait été pénible. Premiers jours et déjà un mort suspecté de connaitre l'existence des vampires, qui plus est, elle était notre colocataire à Elena et moi. Tyler m'avait quitté par téléphone dans des explications vague. Et je me suis retrouvée à flirter avec un garçon nommé Jessy. Pourtant à chaque fois que nous passions du temps ensemble, je ne pensais qu'à Klaus, à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je me souviens de la nuit ou j'ai décidé de le rejoindre. J'étais dans mon lit, à fixer ces billets sur ma commode. Elena et moi parlions. Ou plutôt elle parlait et moi, j'écoutais à moitié jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - Caroline, si quelque chose ne va pas dit le moi. Tu ne dis rien, tu me tourne le dos. Dit moi.

\- C'est Klaus. Depuis la remise des diplômes il m'est impossible de penser à autre chose que lui.

\- Explique.

\- On a passé la soirée à parler, il était… différent. Puis j'ai reçu ces billets et, bien que j'aime l'université, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais. Qu'il me manque quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose n'est pas Tyler. C'est Klaus. Je m'en rends compte. Le problème est que je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le rejoindre la bas.

\- Caroline… Tu sais ce que nous pensons tous de Klaus. Mais ce qui m'importe, c'est ton bonheur. Fais ce qui te semble le mieux. Je peux toujours convaincre Damon de prendre ta place ! Allez, prend ces billets, va le rejoindre. Et vois ça avec lui. Face à face.

Et voilà ou j'en suis arrivé. Devant l'entrée de la Nouvelles-Orléans. Je m'élance dans les rues animées cherchant désespérément quelqu'un qui pourrait m'informer. Un bar m'interpelle. En rentrant un homme grand, peau foncé et sourire éclatant me regarde faire mon entré. Il me fixe, ce qui me déstabilise. Il se retourne vers la serveuse. Une femme blonde. Je le rejoins et m'assois à côtés de lui. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Comment en suis-je arrivé à essayer de retrouver Klaus dans ce bar? Qu'est ce qui à changer cette nuit-là ?

\- Excuser moi, je viens d'arriver et je cherche quelqu'un, pourriez-vous m'aidez ?

\- Bien sûr. Vous êtes chez moi ici, personne ne rentre ou ne sors sans que j'en sois au courant. Qui cherches-tu.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas.

\- MARCEL !

Je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille. Je me retourne et aperçois Klaus, furieux. Son regard se pose alors sur moi. Ses traits s'adoucissent, les larmes lui monte aux yeux. Larmes qu'il s'empresse de cacher avant que je me jette dans ces bras sans même qu'il ait le temps de réagir.

\- Caroline…

Il murmure mon nom, comme dans un rêve.

\- Je suis là Klaus, c'est fini. J'ai pris ma décision, je reste. Je reste avec toi.

Son étreinte se fait plus forte. Il pose sa tête dans mes cheveux, les respirant comme si il essayait de trouver le moyen de ce prouver que ce n'étais pas un rêve.

\- Je suis heureux.


End file.
